disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Request Page 2
If you are open for requests, post your D-Name here and if you would like a request from a person, request it in the "Request" section. .:Don't forget to say who you are in your request and who you want it from!:. Note: Please only post an ad in the '''Ads' section if you are open' for requests, not closed. (It makes things simpler <3) Ads Gabby.png|A request Rose20_23 did for TB001 April.png|A request Rose20_23 did for Mist566 Request.jpg -Me and Jessie Grl-.Requested 800 600 q50.jpg Request in the making Petshopface's request 600 450 q50.jpg Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-Candiflosss-Request.jpg movies.jpg|request from midnite_eclipse wolf request.jpg|Moon for petshopface Me and Eclipse!.png|Requested by Eclipseowl! Eclipse's Request.png|By Drizzleanime. I,Eclipse,put it in the requests. Moon0123 is open for as many request she can handle, she will draw anything you want her to draw. warriorcatluna is open 4 requests! ( I do practically anything) Tablet001 is open for Requests! :3 I will do anything... accept I'm not verry good at Wolves... But I will take my time to try :3 ~123Lovelost is open for requests! They may not be done right away though, Im a busy person :3~ WaltDisneysMulan is open for 3 requests! I would draw any Disney character, especially a Disney Princess or Frozen characters. :3 '''~Sarah'♥''' Midnite_Eclipse is open for requests :DDDDD Request anything! But please note that Middy will do all human requests PPG form, and also note that I draw any animal :3333 '-MIDNITE :3' ♥Candifloss♥: I guess i'll take a few requests. I might not get it done asap but i'll try :B GraceRaincloud is open for requests(NOTE:only humans!!) Verena-Chan can do requests, but you have no idea who I am. Or what I draw. 'lilythewolf11 is open on requests with wolves' Petshopface is open with requests! only wolves, nightfurries, and PPG! lil_nan is willing to do requests, she does have the right to turn your request down due to certain circumstances. draw basically anything. DoubleDerpu's request 'window' has been reopened!!! Please no you and me requests unless you're THAT desparate. I'll draw you, a random character from a book, movie, show, etc., or an OC! =D Kai2000- is open for requests. Even though they would take forever to get approved. LLDelapa will do requests! She'll do manga/anime style, but only people. Nothing too complicated please! <3 5Sunset5 Will draw you anything... As long as it's not wolves, MLP, or OSC. Please give me a request! I'm so bored... Skinnyleanna (LuciaFrotyblossem on DC) Will draw you anything. Absolutely anything. For two requests only. I draw cars, animals, buildings, humans, OSCS, oh god, I will draw anything. Glitterbug02 is open for requests! You can comment on the pic of the shark/whale pic or on any of my pics!- from Glitterbug02 :) Mist Macaroon will do requests! OSCs, wolves, chibi or PPG, and I'll try anime... Just know I won't do it right away, I have a lot to do on DC... ^^" vampireart4 '''can i draw anything, but if its an animsl might not come out to weel <3 '''Eclipseowl is taking requests! They won't be on DC though. They will be drawn on paint instead! Eclipseowl is mostly good at humans on paint. Eclipseowl will try other styles too. I need a request to do I'M SO BORED. Please Request so I have something to do!Help me please.I don't want to die of boredom. Drizzleanime is open for requests c: BLOOM976/LITTLECUTELILY IS OPEN FOR REQUESTS Awesomeperson110 is open for requests! ^u^ ~Sameehagirl11 is open 4 requests!~ :) (Note: I will draw on paint mostly but maybe DC and i draw PPG and random new styles! :P I will try to get ur request done ASAP! Plz Request away!) Sunnykitty123/Jesskitty could do a few requests maybe NO YOU AND ME REQUESTS :I ♫CoconutSprinkles♫ is taking requests on MS Paint and DC! She is taking the first 4 requests! ( oh goodness i'm bored please help me ) -Coco Okay, I have no idea what to draw now. So, I am open for requests (ONLY this once!) ~ Spark_eye245 (Or Totally_me245) Elegant is up for a few requests opened all of April! She will do MLP, SC,PPG, and her own style! Minuimum is 3 people/pony in a pic! 1 REQUEST PER PERSON. I might not get it all done because I'm very busy <3 <3 <3 (SC IS ONLY 2 SC'S IN A PICTURE!!!) I_likes_Wolves is open for requests- I can't use my computer but I can take a picture of the request IRL- I do PPG, Anime, Chibi, Adventure Time Style, MLP and Sonic Character Style...and only one request per person please... DerpyHooves78 is open for any requests (unless I say to you I can't do it) Requests? Warriorcatluna - Can you draw Nymphadora Tonks from Harry Potter for me (she was a Hufflepuff - cool, right?), and if you're not a Potterhead (CURSE YOU >:3) then would you mind drawings a horseback rider? I love horseback riding ... I have black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. My horse is a grey Appaloosa. Thanks SO much! XD -OfficialHorseCloud petshopface- can you draw clarissa and alejandro? -lily '''OKAI Derp-Can you draw me? '''WHO IS YOU? Kate can you draw fluttershy as a baby? :3 of course X3 lilderpderp- can you draw me and you? Thanks! -TG24 Um, sure but I'm not too (THRILLED [ haha thrilled xD ]) to do you and me requests. :P TG: I know, I don't really like them either, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry. lilderpderp:canyou draw me?-GraceRaincloud '''Yes, I'd love to! :D But it'll take a little while, sorry... '''Okai, Midnite_Eclipse has 2 requests :3 : Katebith, can you please do Eclipse as an MLP? xD sorry that would just be so funny :3 And petshopface, can you please draw Alejandro and Eclipse? Thanks everyone :D i would love to :)-kate- Lil Nan could you draw you and I in anime (or really any style) it is okay if you cant but if you can it would mean a lot -warriorcatluna (if have a pic of me on my page on DC, brown hair with blue eyes and blue and teal tips) LilDerpDerp can you draw my mascot/OC? Pic: My Mascot/OC Thank you! '''DONE! It's finally published! >:3 Dear Lil_Nan, could you draw my OC Rue? Thanks! -ish Candi can you draw me and you?-Kai2000- '''I like seeing pics done for me, so, if ya want, you can do these, you three: Glitterbug, could you draw April and one of your OSCs? Derpu, if ya like, could you draw me in a narwhal suit? Hehe, and, um... could one of you wolf artists, Luna, Midnite, Lily, or PSF, draw my wolf Icy-Blue? ^.^ You guys don't have to if you don't want to, lol, you might not even see this. Hehe =3 '''DoubleDerpu - Sure I guess! :D Maybe it'll take a while...? Sorry, lol. '''Lol thanks X3 Hi Drizzleanime!Can you draw me and you? It would be great if you will! THANKS~Eclipseowl Hi Awesomeperson110! Can you draw me and you? THANKS!~Eclipseowl HEY SAMEE!!! CAN YOU DRAW ME AND YOU?? THANKS!!!~ECLIPSEOWL Elegant: Hay Candeh can you draw Cherry Berry in your chibi style? Thankies x3!! Reply: 'Mulan, could you draw Kastune Teto in disney style?Thanks!~Koko :)' Hey Sunnykitty/Jess! Could you maybe draw you and me together in any style? Thanks my dear if so! Bah bye! ~Eclipseowl :D meow (^-_-^) It's a kitty Teehee Sure =3 -Kitty don't call me Jess Hey Wolgie! Can you draw me and you in your favourite style to draw in? Thanks! ~Eclipse Candi, Can you please draw Stomy in your chibi style?:3 o3o 0-0 Hey Derpyhooves! Can you draw me and you together eating ice cream? It's perfectly fine if you can't! ~Eclipseowl Hey Jess! Do you think you can draw my MLP OC with yours? :3 Who is this? *Drops phone* Uh-oh, she's onto me... *Dashes off!* (This is TM245! I forgot to add my name.)